planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
June 19, 2018 Hotfix
__NOEDITSECTION__ All PC servers will be taken offline for an update at 6 AM PT on Tuesday, June 19, 2018. Downtime is expected to last up to 2 hours. Battle Rifles MG-HBR1 Dragoon *Explosive Ammunition arming distance was removed. *Explosive Ammunition's splash now deals 75% less damage to allies. *Explosive Ammunition no longer reduces velocity by 50m/sec. *Single Fire Barrel attachment now works. MGR-M1 Bishop *Tier 3 Scout Rifle directive achievement no longer requires getting a gold medal on the MG-HBR1 Dragoon. VE-LR Obelisk *Safety Override attachment now works. Construction Orbital Strike Uplink *Should no longer be practically invulnerable. *Fixed an issue with Orbital Strike's charging time. *Players of all factions now receive an audio notification when an Orbital Strike is inbound, instead of only allies to the strike's owner. *Orbital Strike damage area has been reduced, and is now closer to the visible size of the map icon (but still extends beyond it slightly.) *Knockback indoors has been reduced both strength and impact area. (While indoors, the knockback area extends to the size of the map icon.) Infantry Nanite Healing Grenade *Now correctly only affects targets within 10 meters. *Healing from multiple grenades no longer stack. Restoration Kit and Carapace *Restoration Kit now heals a flat 70 health per second over time, as the tooltip indicates, and no longer heals a percentage of health. *Restoration Kits are no longer overwritten by Combat Medic's Nano-Regen Device. *Reviving while Carapace is equipped will not give you more than 500 health. Misc. Bug Fixes and Adjustments *Vehicle gate shield at the end of the tutorial should no longer be incorrectly sized. *Construction Cortium costs should now be reduced as intended. *Discounted vehicles should now correctly show the discounted price to pull them. *Motion Sensors and Recon Darts work once again. *Forward Station no longer appears in the Depot. *Routing Spire and Pain Spire now use the correct icon in the Depot. *Reduced performance impact of globally visible NPCs. *You should no longer receive a deluge of reward notifications at the end of an alert. *Cert rewards from alerts and events should now properly reward certs. *Fixed an animation issue with wielded knives and consumables, but there may be more work to be done on this. *Koltyr VR should no longer be completely owned by any one faction at any time. *Tutorial skybox received adjustments and is now less dark. *Purchasing the two recently added character slots now actually lets you create characters in those slots. *Infravision and IRNV scopes highlight infantry once again. *Players can once again pull Orbital Strike, Glaive IPC, or Flail targeting devices from objects owned by a squad member. *Bastion Fleet Carriers no longer experience a sudden loss in engine power while entering the atmosphere. Known Issues *Microfreezes and hitching continues to be investigated. *Utility unlocks can still be shared without being purchased, under certain situations. *Squad members cannot deconstruct construction objects within range of an allied Silo. (Silo owners can deconstruct objects within range.) *Router Pad placement model issues. *Hiding the alert timer in the Interface settings does not currently hide the alert corner text. Category:Hotfixes